


Kyoto

by lynndyre



Series: Shadowverse [12]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For JTriskell's colourwheel prompt - yellow-orange:</p><p>Tatsumi and Watari during the climax of Shadowverse's Kyoto Arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kyoto

Tatsumi had never stayed so long in the shadows of a fire. They flicker, and threaten to wink out around him, and he cannot hold them long enough to find the ones he seeks between the flames. The shadow of the serpent is larger, but he cannot approach it, it crackles with energy that will burn his mind, heedless of form, or lack, or being.

Watari's voice reaches him, but he can't think enough to hear the words. His purchase is slipping away, the brightness flaring closer and closer around him. The first brush of Watari's coat through him, he dives after it instinctively, slipping beneath and inside, curling in the small of Watari's back for the long seconds it takes him to ground himself again, to quiet himself enough to hear Watari's frantic calls. He presses outward, splayed fingertips over Watari's spine.

>Couldn't reach them everything burning

"All idiots. I'll get you there, you get us out!"

Tatsumi slips upward, curls around Watari's neck, can feel Watari running, the flames that catch on Watari's coat, in Watari's hair, make it flash bright and vanish around him.


End file.
